


Chicken Noodle Soup

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, prompt, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Flu season pisses you off.





	Chicken Noodle Soup

You were either a great friend or a total sucker. Protests, at least a month ago, that each of them get a flu shot fell on deaf ears. Now, as the three of them pouted in your living room, curled up wherever they could find room, you realize the worst decision you had ever made was letting them stay at your place.

You had to bring them consistent fluids and worry about their trips to your bathroom. It was a disgusting job that you had been ‘voluntold’ to do. After you had served your latest cold medicine dosage, you emerge in your backyard and try to deeply inhale the fresh air. It’s nearly impossible to appreciate it when you hear your sliding door being opened and closed.

“Seth…” You sigh as he waddles over to you, still wrapped tight in one of your fleece blankets, “You’re supposed to be resting, remember?”

“I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” His words are very believable as he takes a seat on the ground next to your chair, “And I wanted to thank you for all this.”

“Yeah, since, no one listened to me.” You can’t resist his puppy dog eyes, lifting your hands and giving in, “Come here.” Once he lays his head in your lap, you stroke his hair and within seconds he’s in a deep slumber, “…and you’re welcome.


End file.
